The invention relates to receptacles for the disposal of spit, especially spitted tobacco waste from chewing tobacco and, more particularly, it relates to an improved disposable receptacle for spittle.
The best known receptacle for disposing of chewing tobacco waste is the brass spittoon which is depicted in western movies to have been a fixture in every saloon in the west. The brass spittoon provided an aesthetically acceptable solution to the problem of spit disposal, but suffered the disadvantage of having to be cleaned regularly.
With the recent return in popularity of chewing tobacco and snuff, the need for a suitable device similar to the spittoon has developed. Many people who now chew tobacco carry with them a coffee can or other can to spit into when they chew. The coffee can, being uncovered, is an unsanitary and aesthetically displeasing means of disposing of spit. Moreover, the coffee can is subject to being tipped over, spilling the contents onto adjacent surfaces. The resulting cleaning chore is unpleasant, at best.
A return to the spittoon for many users of chewing tobacco is also not feasible because of the cost of a suitable spittoon and because of the difficulty in gripping the typical spittoon. Moreover, the spittoon would still offer the problem of requiring periodic cleaning.
It is believed that as a promotional gimmick, a scaled-down heavy plastic facsimile of the spittoon has been produced with the brand names of the manufacturers of chewing tobacco and snuff printed on the side. Like its brass counterpart, however, the heavy plastic spittoon must be cleaned and is too expensive to simply throw away.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a receptacle for the disposal of tobacco waste from chewing tobacco and snuff and other spittle which is inexpensive enough so that it may be discarded without cleaning. It is also desirable to provide a receptacle which is basically spill-proof when it is tipped over.